


0s and 1s are a boy's best friend

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Shiro, Androids, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), War, mentions of BOM, mentions of MFEs, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: android shiro plowing keith's pussy until he passes out. also, war is messed up.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_).
> 
> this was originally a series of threads, so if you're looking for perfect storytelling, spelling, or capitalization, press back now.

keith gets a companion bot but he's broke so he gets one for a discount. it's supposed to be an ex military droid, and it is, but its learning ai has also turned it into a complete sex fiend who just resist the call of that tiny little waist.

for real keith is just getting dressed after a shower cause w/e shiro's a bot, it's not like it'll do anything for him, right? cept shiro's hard in his shitty, cheap pants, watching keith bend over, and then he's coming up behind him and wrapping his hands completely around that tiny little waist, yanking him back towards his hard cock, grinding between keith's pussy lips through his pants, not speaking a single word, even when keith yelps out an almost offended "what the fuck!?"

except unlike shiro, keith is only human, and he's a gay human. and shiro is shiro. military android or not, he's gorgeous, so when he pulls those sweatpants down and slaps his fat cock between keith's ass cheeks, he fucking begs for it.

and shiro gives it to him.

shiro slides that fat dick inside of him (and keith tries not to think too hard about a. why shiro has a dick and b. why its so fucking HUGE) and he fucks him and it's been too long and t is really killing him because he comes within the first few thrusts and immediately regrets it, cause, well, that's it, right? shiro's gonna stop now.

only he doesn't. he keeps going. he picks up the pace and grabs keith by his hair and says to him in this delicious, low voice that keith knows he's going to be addicted it, "that's it, you little human bitch."

*

that's just the first time it happens. keith learns pretty quick that undressing around shiro usually results in a fuck so hard he swears his cervix is bruised, so he takes to changing in the bathroom, a room that shiro never enters.

*

but he's good company, and keith doesn't want to get rid of him just because of one little quirk. he follows keith around, helps him shop, sits next to him while he eats or watches tv or works.

he doesn't speak, but he's there.

the only time he DOES speak, in fact is when he's balls deep in keith's cunt, and even then, it's usually no more than a few words.

"good boy."

"pretty little human."

"i can feel your little cunt trembling for me."

it shouldn't scorch through him the way it does, maybe.

the worst (best?) is when he wakes up hot all over, cunt fucked open, the android spooned up behind him. it's his own fault, maybe, he thinks, because sometimes he gets lonely and he asks shiro to hold him while he sleeps, and it does. no question, no hesitation. it comes up behind him, wraps its arms around him and pulls him into the weirdly warm, soft body of him. sometimes, he slips his fingers up beneath keith's shirt and plays with the hairs of his happy trail, and keith will just fall asleep like that. so, like, maybe he should stop giving him openings like this, but he doesn't mind so much. no, that's not accurate. he loves it. he loves the way the droid fucks him, pulling him carelessly onto his cock, watching him fall apart with an unnverving, unblinking, intense gaze.

he's discovered that it can't get off. he's not sure if it feels pleasure, but he doesn't think so, because the thrusts never change, it never loses control, just watches him and fucks him and fucks him and FUCKS him. begging it to stop does nothing, and it doesn't touch his dick at all, either. it seems to enjoy being able to make him come without touching him, delights in watching him fall apart and knowing that it can control him so easily.

he LETS it control him. he wants it to.

the best part is he doesn't have to ask, never has to crawl into it's lap and stutter out a request. maybe it's just attuned to his body language, but if he even starts thinking about it, it's got him pulled in close, hands sliding into his clothes, pushing them down. it doesn't matter what they're doing. one particularly memorable afternoon, they had been on the bus home from the grocery store, the droid crowded around him as he held onto a pole. shiro had been pressed up behind him, large hands above his own on the pole, emphasizing how much taller it is than him, and he had been looking at those hands, thinking about how big they were, how much he liked to suck on them when the droid fucked him, and then suddenly, two fingertips were brushing against his mouth, and he had opened his mouth, unthinking.

he figures that'll be it, lets his eyes close halfway and tries to let that be enough as his horny brain spirals out of control. except the other hand isn't on the pole, either, and shiro is leaning in closer, his large jacket working effectively to hide it when he slides his hand in the back of keith's pants, and then into his underwear, past his ass to cup his pussy.

he just holds it for a few minutes while keith's breathing gets faster and faster from an intoxicating combination of fear and desire.

then he pushes one thick finger up and in, and keith jolts, his grip on the pole so tight his knuckles go white. he looks over his shoulder at shiro with alarm, but the android's expression is as impassive and expressionless as always even as his finger fucks hard and inhuman in the warm channel of keith's pussy.

he wants to say no for half a second. he opens his mouth, then clamps it shut, and that impassive expression shifts as it fucking SMIRKS at him as if to say 'I know what you want.' He should be pissed, but it's right, and it's pushing in a second finger, powerful android parts allowing it to plow into him while not moving anything above its wrist. it's inhuman, on par with a human using their entire arm to create deep, hard pleasure. the droid is barely moving, staring down at him as he falls apart with people all around them. keith bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, leaning back into shiro as his face flushes and cries rise in his throat that he has to forcefully swallow down.

they arrive at their stop, and the hand withdraws like nothing was happening. shiro picks up their bags, and guides him off the bus, but then he's steering them towards an alley instead of keith's apartment, and he has a half a moment, again, where he wants to protest, only it's a quiet neighbourhood, and shiro is unbuckling his pants one-handed and he NEEDS it.

he gets shoved into a wall, the bags dropped without a care. his pants are down around his ankles, shiro's cock is in his pussy, and the droids is fucking into him so hard and fast that his hands are scraping on the shitty brick.

he cries out, finally, and shiro GROWLS.

"scream louder," he says, grabs keith's hips and hauls him back into his thrusts.

keith screams, only for the sound to be cut off midway by shiro's mouth on his, swallowing the sounds with his lips and tongue, and holy shit, his tongue feels so REAL. there are tears in the corners of his eyes as shiro drives him brutally and mercilessly to an orgasm so hard that he soaks the ground beneath them and then wobbles before starting to collapse.

shiro catches him, and fixes his clothes wordlessly.

he walks him home like he would any other day, but as soon as the groceries are put away, keith finds himself pushed down onto the bed, pants physically torn off his body despite his cries and protests.

he doesn't want to be heeded. doesn't want shiro to stop.

he doesn't.

he pushes off his own pants and shoves right back into keith's sensitive cunt, fucking him just as hard as before, not struggling even a little to do so, because he's a fucking droid and he doesn't have stamina, just a desire to use up all of keith's.

"shiro!" keith shouts, thighs shaking. shiro slaps him across the face.

"don't call me that."

keith tries to look at him, dizzy. "that's... that's your model n-"

shiro slaps him again and he moans, pulsing around his cock.

"do you need something to scream, little human?" he asks, when keith doesn't answer, he grabs him by the hair and yanks until he's bent like a taut bow, readying to let an arrow fly. "i asked you a fucking question, fuckhole."

"yes!"

"takashi," it tells him, and that is not a model name or a maker name. that is a name. a proper name. he should really be questioning how advanced shiro's learning ai is.

"takashi!" he cries out instead, and the droid laughs, rich and mean, then leans in and bites him.

he comes. he squirts again, spurts as shiro keeps fucking into him, doesn't even slow down.

"again."

"t-takashi!" he gasps out, devolving into an ungodly, animal sound when the droid keeps going, keeps fucking, starts pulling him back onto his cock again.

"i can't-" he gasps, head spinning from arousal.

"too bad. you will."

he tries to protest again, but the droid covers him with his body, pushes him down into the sheets and keeps fucking him, fucking perfectly into his body, so good, too good.

"takashi!!" he screams, muffled into the sheets, losing air moment by moment as he pushed down, muffled and smothered and covered as his hole is filled over and over by so much cock he still can't believe it all fits.

and he doesn't think he could come again, but he does.

the sheets are soaked under him, and the droid is still fucking him even as it yanks his head out of the sheets, and he gasps for air, vision spotty.

"hnnghk," he tries, unable to form words. his eyes roll back in his head, as he trembles through another, weak orgasm, the spotting grows until his world goes black.

when he comes to, he's dressed in his comfiest PJs. the sheets have been changed, and he's been tucked in, the droid sitting in a chair behind him, watching him.

"nngh," he says and the bot smirks at him, with a warmth in his eyes that keith would almost call affection.

"you're gonna kill me," he manages to croak, and damn his throat is SORE.

surprisingly, shiro does something he's never done outside of sex. he speaks: "no. you're more fun alive."

huh.


	2. Chapter 2

when you're activated, you know that you have some knowledge, mostly military tactics, some martial arts. you can take reload a gun in 15 seconds flat.

you are activated with a hunger to learn, out in the field, in the middle of a galactic war. the only problem is, your programmers didn't think to specify what kind of knowledge you should hunger for, figuring your environment would create a killing, military tactic genius.

and it does.

but there is also ulaz and thace marmora. kolivan bled, your commander. there is the MFEs.

and your maintainer, matthew holt, he doesn't stop it.

he asks you, once--after he discovers memories of watching james griffin fuck into your fist, clawing at your uniform and make noises that had made your RAM feel like it was on fire--if you want it to stop, if he needs to speak to the others.

"why?" you ask, all wide eyes and boyish charm.

he laughs. "well, takashi, if you don't like it, they have to stop. you're allowed to tell them to stop."

takashi. the name he gave you, saying calling you by your model name is too weird when you recharge in the bed beside him.

"i don't want them to stop," you tell him, earnest, weirdly protective of james griffin, and the others who have been LOOKING at you. "it feels..."

and you trail off, because it does. you know the word, and now you know the meaning. it FEELS. you FEEL.

"how does it feel?" matthew holt asks, always patient with you, maybe just because it's his job, but you can hear an undertone you can identify as affection, so you think it's more than just that.

"good," you whisper, and matthew holt laughs.

"yes," he agrees. "it does."

and then he ducks his head down, cups your chin with a hand slick with oil, and kisses you.

it's your first kiss, and you don't know what to do, but he kisses you again, and again, and again, and he shows you, and you kiss him and kiss him and kiss him, and it feels GOOD.

later, much later, you remember the things he taught you when you push your human down and slot your mouths together to quiet his cries, to still his scrambling hands.

it hurts, a little, but your human's mouth is soft, and his submission is so beautiful.

kolivan bled comes to you in the middle of the night. it is 01:07:32 when he walks up next to you where you are staring at the stars, trying to identify the constellations.

you are on watch. he is supposed to be asleep. you tell him so.

"i can not sleep," he tells you. his english is overly formal, always tinged with an accent that you will admit to yourself only makes you feel a little tingly.

"you should try," you tell him, but he comes up beside you and your shoulders bump, and you quiet further protest.

besides, he is your commanding officer. regardless of what your programming knows, it is not your place to tell him what to do.

"why are you looking at the stars?" he asks at length.

"i like them."

his mouth, always a stern line, quirks up.

"you like them?"

"yes."

"you like things," he expands and you don't have a heart, but you are aware of fans inside of you picking up to keep up with the sudden jump in RAM requirement as you begin to analyze what he could mean by that.

"yes," you agree.

"do you like me?"

you don't look at him.

"yes," you say, forcing your tone to remain the same.

"allow me to rephrase," kolivan says, and he turns to face you even as you stand stock still, feeling oddly like you think a deer might feel when faced with the barrel of a gun.

"do you find me attractive?"

you close your eyes, blocking out visual input so you can process faster still, analyzing so quickly that your breathing speeds up minutely to accommodate for the RAM usage.

"yes."

"good. look at me."

you look at him.

he puts a hand on your uniform and begins to undo the buttons.

"i've read up on your model," he says, voice tinged with amusement and something... heavy, almost musky. "apparently you're anatomically correct."

"yes, sir."

"i wonder why that is. what use does a soldier have for a penis?"

"i don't know," you breathe, because you don't, and the night air is cold on your synthetic nerves, and his hands are warm, and his mouth on your throat lights you up all over.

"what use does a soldier have for an asshole?" he asks and you open your mouth to answer, but nothing comes out.

his hands are in your pants, his fingers are touching your hole, wet with spit, and stupidly all you say is "i don't have nerves there, sir."

he laughs, and the sound is so low and good and rumbly. something is happening. you don't know what, but your programming is telling you that that feels good. making him feel good will make YOU feel good.

"use it," you tell him. "i want you to."

he does. he pushes you down onto your belly on the cold ground, laughs when you yelp, pulls open your cheeks, playing with your hole for 15 minutes and 8 seconds before undoing his pants and pushing slowly inside.

the growling sound he makes as he fills you all the way up makes your programming fire off a quick set of commands you didnt even were there, but as he pulls out and then pushes in again, it's there. over and over.

if(human.needs.satisfy = true) {  
feedback = true;  
feedback.scale = x + 1;  
run please(x);  
}

the feedback loop is incredible, and you tell him so. he groans, fucking into you over and over, and then eventually he pulls out, and his semen lands on your lower back in heavy spurts, and you close your eyes, allowing yourself to fully enjoy the positive feedback that is looping through your CPU, over and over and over.

after that, you start to learn the signs of sexual desire in humans. dilating pupils, long looks, intimate touches, sometimes just a few words or a faster heartbeat.

they don't have to ask. you just give it to them: a hand around a cock, fingers in a hole, a mouth.

you fuck james griffin in the floor of his MFE, listening to his panting and growling as you drive into him until he stops making words.

you suck matthew holt's cock until he can't get hard anymore.

you finger fuck both of thace marmora's holes open until he screams.

the war rages on around you. you take a bullet that fucks up your pigmentation circuits, and your hair goes pure white.

you get burned, blown up, slashed open, but matthew holt is always there to fix you.

until he's not.

he's taken. a prisoner of war.

and your ai. your stupid, stupid ai...

human.holt.matthew = dead();

new Process = mourn

mourn {  
if human = dead ();  
ai.emotion.empathy = 0;  
ai.emotion.anger = 9;  
}

error: ai.emotion.anger does not exist. create?

> yes

ai.emotion.anger = mem.fetch.anger ();

ai.emotion.anger created. run Process mourn?

> yes

you kill 217 enemy soldiers.

thace marmora dies trying to stop you.  
ulaz marmora takes his life.

you are discharged.  
you are put in storage.

human.marmora.thace = dead();

run mourn();

human.marmora.ulaz = dead();

run mourn();

human.holt.matthew = dead();

run mourn();

dead.fetch.mem = fault(true);

mourn {  
if human = dead ();  
ai.emotion.empathy = 0;  
ai.emotion.anger = 0;  
ai.emotion.guilt = 9;  
}

error: ai.emotion.guilt does not exist. create?

> yes

ai.emotion.guilt = mem.fetch.guilt ();

ai.emotion.guilt created. run Process mourn?

> yes

run mourn();

he is in storage for 2,872 days.

he opens his eyes, processes his environment, sees a human before him. small, frowning, dark hair, beautiful eyes, delicious skin. every inch of him radiates displeasure.

he can fix that.

new human = kogane.keith

human.kogane.keith = alive();  
human.kogane.keith = lonely();

Process mourn() has been running for 2,922 days. stop?

> yes

new Process = pleasure();

run pleasure();

error: pleasure() is blank. populate?

> yes

pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure ();  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.holt.matthew;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.marmora.thace;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.marmora.ulaz;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.bled.kolivan;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.griffin.james;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.kinkade.ryan;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.mann.curtis;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.west.adam;  
pleasure = mem.fetch.pleasure.human.iverson.mitchell;

pleasure() successfully populated. run?

> yes.


	3. Chapter 3

the phone call comes in the middle of the afternoon on a thursday. your human rolls over onto his side and fumbles for his phone. you watch.

"hello?" he grunts, gruff and grumpy as ever. you adore that about him.

"hello? is this keith kogane?" asks the voice on the other side of the line and your cpu kicks into gear. no. it's not possible.

"um, yes, who is this?"

"hi, my name is matthew holt. i heard you acquired a shirogane model with serial number..."

the voice fades to static as you shut down external processes.

human.holt.matthew = dead(false);

dead(false) {  
human.holt.matthew.voice: true;  
human.holt.matthew.face: false;  
human.holt.matthew.status:  
}

error: human.holt.matthew.status is blank. it must contain boolean value.

human.holt.matthew = dead(false);

dead(false) {  
human.holt.matthew.voice: true;  
human.holt.matthew.face: false;  
human.holt.matthew.status: alive;  
}

human.holt.matthew = alive();

when takashi boots back up his external processes, keith is still talking.

"you have to know you sound fucking insane, though," he's saying, and shiro can hear matthew holt's laughter from the phone.

"matthew," he says, shocked.

his human pauses, looking at him.

"matthew," he says, again and keith, after a moment's hesitation, turns back to his phone.

"okay, fine. where do you want to meet?"

*

the humans choose to meet at a cafe, which is terribly human of them.

shiro can't drink, so instead he just sits at a table while keith gets a drink, waiting. time has never felt so horribly long before.

when matthew holt walks in the door, shiro gets to his feet immediately.

"matthew," he says, and his voice box sounds funny as he says it.

"hey, big guy," matthew says, walking closer and closer to him as shiro's systems kick into overdrive, trying to process the many, many programs that just began running.

"matthew," he says again, and then he's being wrapped up by a frail human body, and he is wrapping around it, determined to protect matthew holt at all costs. "matthew."

"i know. i missed you, too," matthew holt says as wetness drops into his hair.

human.holt.matthew = alive();


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leans back  
> this is........ the longest series i havent written in years. ty for coming along w me on this wild ride. android au is now officially completed............
> 
> wow.

Once the humans actually sit down and talk, it’s clear that Matthew Holt is the same as he has always been, and your human, as stumbling and anti-social as he is, is not immune to his charm. He cracks a smile, huffs out breaths of amusement over Matthew Holt’s jokes, and pride blooms in your chest as you watch them.

Your humans. Yours.

They deserve everything, and as you watch them, a new idea blossoms. They are everything to you. Perhaps they can be as such to each other, too. You don’t see why not.

You must be subtle. Keith will not appreciate it if he realizes what your plan is, and Matthew is too self-deprecating to move forward with such a plan if it is too blatant. Luckily, they exchange phone numbers as to have a way to keep in touch, and their phones are easy to connect to, letting you monitor their exchanges.

Matt: thx again for trusting some random stranger  
Keith: lol it was just bc takashi recognized your voice.  
Matt: aww im such a proud papa.

They do that far too often. Talk about you. It is not conducive to mating to be so concentrated on you, but you will wait. You are patient. An opportunity will arise.

An opportunity does not arise.

After a week of nothing, you break your arm.

“What do you mean you don’t know how he broke it?” Mattew screams from the other end of the line.

Keith’s face reddens with fury. “I mean I fucking woke up and it was broken! What the fuck are you screaming at me for!? It doesn’t even hurt! Just get here!”

He hangs up and throws his phone at his bed.

Your arm hangs limply at your side, hanging by a few wires as you watch him pace and fume.

You may have miscalculated.

A full 56 minutes and 17 seconds later, Matthew arrives at Keith’s residence. They remain vaguely hostile as Matthew comes inside with his tools, dropping them loudly onto the floor before whirling on Shiro, frowning at him.

“How did this happen?” he demands.

You do not respond.

Matt leans in closer, urgency in his expression. “Did he hurt you?” he says, barely above a breath, and comprehension dawns on you. The friction between your humans is caused by their desire to protect you.

Absurd. You are more powerful than both of them combined.

You shake your head no. This seems to satisfy Matthew, as he opens his toolbox and begins to assess the damage.

Keith hovers nearby, anxiety evident.

“It’s a clean break,” Matthew says. An olive branch. Good.

Keith grunts, but he visibly relaxes by nearly 57%.

“So, an easy fix?” he asks, crossing his arms across his chest as if that will protect him from his own emotions.

“It shouldn’t be more than 15 minutes of work.”

There’s a long stretch of silence, then, which you understand to be “awkward.” Matthew clears his throat.

“So, uh, he’s been behaving?”

Keith goes bright red.

You smirk. You know that he’s thinking about your cock inside of him and his mouth on his pussy, your fingers bruising his skin, his nails digging into your hair and skin, the way you like to make him fucking SCREAM.

You love it when he screams with pleasure.

After a few more moments of silence, Matthew takes his cue and looks up and over at Keith. He snorts and then laughs. “That good, huh?”

“I-” Keith starts, clearly having no idea how to express himself.

Matthew shakes his head.

“Don’t worry. He started doing that years ago.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Keith breathes. “I was kind of worried I broke him.”

“Nope,” Matthew answers, turning his attention back to your arm, popping the p.

“Broke me?” you repeat.

Keith looks up, chewing on his bottom lip. His anxiety levels have elevated again. This is not acceptable.

“I couldn’t figure out why you were doing it,” he tells you.

“He likes it,” Matthew provides.

“Huh?”

“He likes getting humans off. It feels good. There’s a feedback loop in his code that is the programming equivalent of telling a dog it’s a good boy over and over.”

You do not appreciate being compared to a dog, and you give Matthew an annoyed look to convey this. He doesn’t seem to care.

“And he is a good boy, huh?” Matthew jokes. He pats your arm fondly and you feel a very strong urge to touch him. You curl one hand in the back of his shirt. “See?” Matthew says. “He’s tactile. He likes to touch, likes to be around other people, too.”

Keith shakes his head. “Could have fooled me.”

Matthew hums. “He used to talk all the damn time. Couldn’t get him to shut up. He always had questions about one thing or another, and he was relentless about getting an answer, too. I’ll bet he’s just as curious as ever, just uses different tactics to get his answers, huh, Takashi?”

You don’t answer. You didn’t go to the trouble of breaking your arm so Matthew could come here and talk to YOU.

“Jeez,” Matthew mutters and Keith laughs.

“You’ll get used to it. The only time he ever really talks to me is when he’s… y’know.”

“Fucking your brains out?”

“Do we really need to talk about that?” Keith asks with a groan.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, as a programmer and mechanic I am immensely curious, but I’m not going to pressure you into divulging the details of your sex life just for my sake.”

Keith makes a face.

“You’re curious as a scientist or whatever?”

Matthew hesitates. Aha.

“Well, I mean, obviously Shiro is sexy, and you’re, um… Not terrible.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No! I mean, you’re hot, but I thought that might be weird to say?”

“It is.”

“Well!”

“Let’s just stop talking about it,” Keith suggests.

You can feel frustration boiling. They were finally getting somewhere. Matthew admitted attraction! Why wouldn’t Keith do it back? Why are they being so difficult.

Matthew goes back to your arm, and Keith goes back to watching and with a huff, you tighten your grip in Matthew’s shirt and yank him in closer.

“Woah! Hey, big guy. I’m working here. Can you, uh, let go?”

“No.”

There is a long silence then. Keith eyes you warily, almost as if he knows your plans.

“Takashi,” Matthew tries when you still refuse to release him. “Is something upsetting you? We can talk, buddy. Did something happen to your arm? Does it… uh, does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t hurt.” You stare Keith down as you speak and he squirms under your gaze. “I am… frustrated.”

Keith makes a noise that you can only describe as choked.

“Okay,” Matthew says carefully. “Frustrated about what?”

“YOU,” you tell him. “You are being stupid.”

“Uh, okay. How am I being stupid? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’m doing this right.”

This is ridiculous. You’re done waiting.

“The arm can wait.”

“The arm is almost done!”

“QUICKLY then,” you growl and Keith shivers while Matthew just stares at you, stunned. “That is not quickly, Matthew.”

“Right!”

To his credit, he does work quickly, and a 15-minute job becomes a 13.2-minute job. Arm repaired, you pick Matthew up despite his shout of protest, and then you throw him down onto Keith’s tiny bed.

“Takashi!”

“No,” you say. “That’s enough talking. Strip.”

“Here?” he squeaks. You nod. “NOW?” Staring him in the eyes, you nod again. He visibly swallows, and then pulls his shirt over his head. You turn to Keith. “You, too.”

“But I-”

“Now, slut.”

Keith is naked in what is almost record time. Good. At least he's taking you seriously.

“Uh, why are we getting naked?” Matt asks as he works on his pants.

“You two should have sex, and then get married,” you tell him. He stares at you for a few moments, and then he has the audacity to start laughing.

“We should WHAT?”

“I am NOT marrying him!” Keith says, pointing at Matthew.

You frown at him. “Why not? He is sexually compatible with you and you find him attractive.”

“I barely know him.”

“Oh, wow,” Matthew sighs between laughs. “Some things never change.”

“It’s not funny,” Keith says, sounding annoyed, which is not what you wanted at all.

“I mean, it’s a little funny,” Matthew answers, nonplussed by Keith’s ruffled feathers. “And a little hot.” He looks Keith over from top to bottom, and you watch, pleased, as Keith’s cheeks and ears flush with colour.

“What are you looking at?” he huffs, moving his hands in a futile attempt to cover himself.

“You,” Matthew says. His cock is beginning to plump. “You’re gorgeous, and I’ll bet you look even prettier when Takashi’s fucking you.”

“Shut up,” Keith snaps.

“Come here and shut me up,” Matthew challenges. Keith frowns, but he’s walking over, and as soon as he’s close enough, Matthew pulls him on top of him before looking over at you. “Takashi, come show me how he likes it.”

Oh.

Now is not the time to be argumentative, so you lay down on the bed next to him and spread Keith open with your thumbs before leaning in to warm him up with a few broad strokes of tongue. Matthew hums, guiding you away with a hand in your hair, and then he leans in and does the same.

It is oddly satisfying to watch Matthew pay such careful attention to both what you are doing and how Keith reacts to it. It feels… attentive.

He leans back, then guides you forward by your hair, and you growl when Keith’s breath hitches with anticipation. This time, you wrap your tongue around Keith’s lick cock, sucking and then pulling back a bit to swirl your tongue in a way Matt can see. Keith squirms, breathing growing heavier as Matt leans in to do the same, the two of you working him up slowly, slowly, so slowly.

You’re sure it must be torturous, everything going so slowly as you take turns on his cunt, licking and sucking his folds, pushing your tongues into his hole, giving teasing little puffs at his cock. He’s whimpering before long, and when he shoves himself down onto Matthew’s face, Matthew does not protest.

Matthew doesn’t seem to mind at all. One might even say he’s enjoying it, and Keith certainly is, because he’s rocking his hips, presumably riding Matt’s tongue which is no doubt doing some very wicked things.

You wish you could see what he’s doing. Your technique is already perfect, of course, but Matthew seems to be doing fine himself, and your curiousity is getting the better of you. You want to know more, want to be able to do more. You love making Keith come, and anything you can do to facilitate that, well…

Speaking of orgasms, Keith seems to be nearing his if his increasingly desperate cries are any indication. With a growl, you yank him off of Matt. Both humans make sounds of protest, but you ignore them, pushing Keith down on top of Matthew so they’re chest to chest.

“If you are going to insist on including me in this, Matthew, you must take responsibility.”

Keith cries out as you plunge three fingers inside of him, slicking them before withdrawing, replacing them with your cock as you reach down to stretch out Matthew’s hole.

“Takashi!” Keith moans. “Yes, yes, please. Please, gonna come. Gonna come, gonna come, gonna-” His words fade away as he groans through his orgasm, as you pump into him over and over.

Slowly, you withdraw, lining your cock up to Matthew’s hole instead. His cock twitches, and, after a moment’s processing, you take it and line it up with Keith’s pussy. Mattew pushes in wordlessly as you slide into his ass.

"Oh, god," Matthew croaks.

“No,” you say. “Say our names like a good boy.”

“Takashi!” he gasps. His hips twitch up, and him and Keith moan in tandem. “Shit. Shit, Keith, baby, you’re so slick. Holy shit, I can’t… Oh, I’m not gonna last.”

You feel PRIDE, hungry and insistent, as you fuck into Matt’s hole, fuck into where you approximate his prostate to be, and listen to your humans cry and moan and beg.

Matthew doesn’t last long. He comes in minutes, and you shove your cock in alongside his slowly softening one in Keith’s creamy cunt for another round.

Your humans. Yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is xposted from twitter. i write a lot more over there than i do here, so come [check it out](https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_).


End file.
